


I'm Scared

by TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch



Series: Texting Stories (Johnlock) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch/pseuds/TheDoctorCalledMeACumberbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was on Omegle with the interest of 'Johnock'. I found this one guy who I got in character with and here is our conversation as if John and Sherlock were texting :)<br/>It's just a cute meaningless bit of Johnlock, really. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Scared

 

 John? SH

Yes? JW

Are you alright?! SH

JOHN?! SH

Yes, why?! JW

Oh thank god. Experiment. In the microwave. You may want to check on it. It's about 2 minutes away from exploding. H

WHAT?! JW

I stopped it! JW

So you're safe?! SH

Yes. And I'm going to kill you when you get home. JW

Ah. About when I get home..... SH

Sherlock... What now. JW

The thing is......We need to talk. I don't know if I can do this anymore SH

Do what? JW

Us. Living together. Working together. You being my only friend. Do you have any idea what I'm getting at? SH

I... no I don't... Do you... want me to leave? JW

No! Oh god....I don't know. I just can't be FRIENDS. I...don't I just..... SH

Sherlock, I'm confused. JW

Can't you see it John? Feel it even? SH

You mean... when I get that tiny quickening of my pulse when I look at you? JW

Or when my eyes dilate? JW

You feel it too. SH

I think I do... JW

John Watson. I think......I just....well.I think I'm........a sociopath. SH

I know better. JW

John Watson.I think......you're perfect. SH

I think you're brilliant. JW

I am not. But you.........you are so kind, so forgiving, so... _good._ Yet your eyes have seen such evil. SH

You have a gleam in your eyes, I worry that it is not for me. JW

Who else would that gleam be for? You are my savior Dr Watson. You taught me how to love. And do you know what? That terrifies me. SH

Do not be afraid... I'll be here with you in love. I never wish to leave, not for a second. JW

But I can't give you what you need. You need family. Marriage. A _**woman**_! And I have never loved before John. Not Mummy. Not Mycroft. Never. SH

Then I will teach you. Love is not about having a family or the one I love being a woman. I would marry you in heartbeat, Sherlock. JW

What if I can't be who you want? What if I can't love you like you want? You know I am married to my job John but I can't ignore my feelings for you SH

You can stay married to your job, but do not ever ignore those feelings. I will love you, you can love who you want. JW

John..........I'm scared. I have never loved any one before SH

I'll help you learn the ropes. JW

I don't know what to do! My brain my stupid little over active brain becomes nothing but you every time you enter the room. Any time you talk I stare in awe. You are so brave and kind and John Watson I think I love you. There. I've said it. Don't tell Lestrade SH

I won't tell a soul Sherlock. I love you too. JW

So....what now? SH

We live our lives for now loving eachother. Deal? JW

I've been doing that for some time now. Deal. SH

Where are you right now? JW

Downstairs SH

Good. I'll be down in a moment. JW

I'm scared SH

Why? JW

What if when you come downstairs you realise you don't love me? SH

I know I will Sherlock. JW

I love you SH

I love you too JW


End file.
